Showersex (Santana Version)
by HeEx
Summary: Santana and G!P OC have showersex


Showersex

As she opened the door to the bathroom she was hit with a cloud of heat. The temperature had instantly increased and she couldn't wait to shed her clothes. It had been a long day of dancing for Caisa and her muscles _ached._ She couldn't wait for the hot water to run down her body, to soak into her throbbing joints.

She also couldn't wait to wrap her arms around her girlfriend who just happened to have jumped in the shower a couple minutes prior.

Silently she closed the door and pulled her shirt of her sweaty upper body. She looked over at the shower, the glass fogged up from the steam. All she could see was the blurry figure of her girlfriend's caramel body - something she couldn't wait to have in her hands.

She pulled off the rest of her clothes and padded gently to the door of the shower. Opening the glass door she was attacked by a viscious, warped cloud of steam, clawing it's way around her like robust tentacles.

She stepped in and basked in the sweet warmth surrounding her. Santana still hadn't noticed her presence, her dark locks bathing beneath the stream of water. Caisa smiled, taking in the fine beauty of her longtime girlfriend. The sweet arch of her back, the way her muscles rippled as she ran the soap along her glistening skin. The shape of her toned ass which evidently so still had a bite mark from their late sexcapades this morning.

Caisa bit her lip, feeling herself slightly harden at her impure thoughts. She couldn't help it when Santana stood there in all her glory. Her girlfriend was undyingly beautiful and anyone who didn't agree had to be blind.

With a quick step she wrapped her arms around Santana's lithe waist and buried her face into the crevice between her neck and shoulder laying soft supple kisses. Santana jumped in surprise but smiled pulling Caisa closer. She hadn't known that the brunette had come home so soon. She'd wanted to get cleaned up and make dinner first.

Caisa smiled against Santana's throat pecking it softly.

"Hi beautiful."

Santana twisted her neck at a slightly awkward angle, pecking her girlfriend's soft lips, loving the way they tasted of bubblegum mint.

"Why hello gorgeous."

Caisa rubbed her nose against Santana's pulling their hips closer together. Santana's eyes widened at feeling Caisa's shaft so vividly on her butt. It didn't matter how many times she'd seen Caisa naked or felt her sweet, sweet body against her own. It was always like the first time for her - except for the awkward fumblina and lack of dirty talk. _Definitely_ the lack of dirty talk.

Caisa grabbed the loofa from the shelf of hair products and drenched it in Santana's coconut body washrubbing it along Santana's muscles. Santana shivered as Caisa slowly ran it down the arch of her back _,_ brushing it along the dimples near her waist line. Caisa loved to bite and nibble at those dimples, one of the reasons why Santana could never wear crop tops.

After gently running the loofa over her shapely ass and the back of her thighs Caisa curled her arms around the front of Santana and continued her ministrations slowly spreading the coconut wash along her tight abs and breasts. She loved the feeling of Santana's hard nipples rubbing against her palms. It was actually one of her top ten feelings.

Santana couldn't hold back her whimper when Caisa lowered the loofa to her lower region. She was already throbbing from Caisa touching her and with the brunette's hand so close to her sweet spot she involuntary clenched.

Caisa sucked the lobe of her ear between her sharp teeth and nipped. She knew that Santana was as turned on as she was because Santana's body was buzzing.

They stood underneath the stream of water washing the bodies of each other.

With a kiss below the brunette's ear, Caisa dropped the loofa to the shower floor and ran her hands over Santana's wet body, basking in the softness of her body. A finger glided up her arm and back down, interlocking her fingers with Santana's. Santana smiled and Caisa placed gentle wet kisses along her throat. She enjoyed holding Santana, sniffing her newly washed skin, licking along the plane of her neck. Santana liked it just as much.

With their interlocked fingers Santana swiveled around placing her back against the beige tiles. She grasped Caisa by the waist and pulled her close, their breasts mashing together so delightfully and their groins joining together in a fiery passion. Caisa hadn't really pushed in her shaft was just housed between Santana's smooth thighs, enjoying the waves of heat pulsing from her girlfriend's pussy.

Santana grabbed the brunette's ass as Caisa thrust a hand at the wall, holding herself up. They stared into each other's eyes, deep dilated green mixing with the dark brown of Santana's own. She ran her short fingers over Caisa's chilled abs, red marks left in the wake of her nails. Their lips mixed together beautifully. Tongues clashed, not for dominance but pure desire. The pure adultered urge to consume the other. They weren't even sure where the heat was coming from anymore. Their skin was on fire burning with each brush of a fingertip or a swish of a tongue against swollen lips.

Neither was sure which one had begun thrusting hips against hips first but both knew it felt so good, so right. With every hump Caisa's fully hard shaft slid through Santana's slick folds. They were both letting out gasps, breathing into one another's mouth.

"Now babe. Fuck me now." Santana breathed her arms wrapping around Caisa's shoulders. Caisa nodded and lifted the brunette by her thighs onto the wall. Santana whimpered at the cold tiles. Caisa whispered an apology into Santana's blushing ear as she spread her legs and moved closer. They both moaned when Caisa ran the tip of her cock along Santana's wetness, loving the way her shaft glistened with her girlfriend's arousal

With a deep kiss Caisa pushed in burying her face in Santana's shoulder. Her head became drenched under the flow of the warm water and she didn't care that water poured into her mouth as her lips connected with Santana's again.

She began to thrust, slow and deep. That was her favorite way of making love to Santana. Of course she loved when they wildly fucked but slowly thrusting into her, savoring the velvety wetness - now that was her favorite. Something that she could never get over.

Santana groaned as Caisa thrusted into her, the back of her head hitting the tiles. Pulses of pleasure rolled through her body, her hips bucking against Caisa's. Somehow Caisa was hitting all the right places and she couldn't stop her thighs from shaking.

Caisa nipped at the slope of her neck, grasping the swell of her ass for a better grip. Santana pulled her closer until their breasts were once again pressed together, their nipples rubbing deliciously together. Caisa laid her forehead against Santana's, deep green eyes opening to stare back at Santana.

It was so intense, so real. It only increased the pleasure both of them felt. Santana connected their lips again, her lips ghosting over Caisa's bottom lip. Caisa's thin lips opened, warmly welcoming the velvety silkiness that was Santana's tongue. She could still taste the salt and vinegar chips she'd consumed not 20 minutes before.

When the water became to grow cold Caisa sped up her thrusts forgetting the gentle yet passionate rhythm they had going. Santana didn't seem to mind. she was so close already. Just a few more thrusts in a certain spot and she knew she would come undone around Caisa.

Caisa knew Santana was close. Between her heavy panting and the delicious friction of her pussy clenching around her shaft Caisa would cum any minute.

Within another minute Santana groaned, running her fingers down Caisa's back, leaving deep red lines in her wake. Caisa was only a few pumps away. She held Santana's thighs tightly in her hands burying her face in the crevice of the brunette's shoulder. With a cry she buried herself inside Santana's tight heat and came, her cum spurting out quick and smoothly. Santana ran her fingers through Caisa's wet ruffled hair, murmuring sweetly into her ear as she caught her breath.

"Well I definitely didn't expect that."

Caisa laughed, placing a light kiss to where she bit.

"You know me. I just love to surprise you."

They shared a soft kiss after Caisa let Santana down and cleaned themselves off before getting out off the shower and putting on clothes and going into the bedroom and into bed and fall asleep.

The End


End file.
